Transformers: War on Cybertron
Transformers: War on Cybertron, ''not to be confused with the video game of a similar name is a new series. The show is intended to target a mature audience generally around age fourteen & up. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods by the Quintessons until they became self-aware & revolted. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet & cover them up the best they can, which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves. Primes Cybertronians that include members of the Thirteen, the first set of Transformers created by Primus to help him fight Unicron, but separated after having a falling out with Quintus, Liege & Megatronus, though their title was still used throughout the ages. * Prima (Patrick Stewart): The leader of the Primes that was appointed the Warrior of Light by Primus & wielded the Star Saber before it was discovered by Optimus centuries later. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/White/Blue Cybertronian Spacecraft/Cybertronian War Truck. His voice pattern is based off Charles Francis Xavier a.k.a. Professor X from the ''X-Men film franchise. * Vector Prime (Peter Capaldi): A Prime who’s the master of time & space, which he could manipulate through his swords, the Blades of Time. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/Maroon/Green/Tan/White/Black Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 12th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Alpha Trion (George Takei): A Prime who’s the holder of the Quill, which he uses to record the past, present & future of Cybertron in the Covenant of Primus in his role as recordskeeper of the Primes & was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel, Zeta or Nova were made into Primes & after his fellow Primes’ fallout. He transforms into a Purple/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Spacecraft. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. * Solus Prime (Amanda Seyfried): The master artificer, the first female Cybertronian & creator of many of the Primes' weapons through use of her incredible Forge. She transforms into a Purple/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck/Mil Mi-26 Heavy Transport Helicopter. * Nexus Prime (Mark Edward Fischbarch/Markiplier): The unpredictable first & greatest combiner that was granted the ability to divide himself into separate forms by his Enigma of Combination, fascinated by change & a lighthearted prankster. ** Cannonspring (Vic Mignogna): The leader of Nexus' components & the only 1 of the quintet who had an inkling of his past & ultimate destiny & transforms into a Brown/Red 4x4 Light Cargo Military Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Broly in the Dragon Ball franchise. ** Clocker (Franz Drameh): Cannonspirng's young & impetuous second-in-command who was the archetypical Velocitronian & Moonracer's assistant, but also has an aptitude for mechanics & engineering & because of this, he's regarded as something of a curiosity by his fellows. He transforms into a White/Blue/Orange/Black McLaren 720S GT3 Race Car/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Jefferson Jackson a.k.a. Firestorm from the Arrowverse. ** Mainspring (‎Keiynan Lonsdale): An Autobot mechanic who's usually content to work in the pits of Velocitron & but sometimes yearns for other challenges on other worlds. He transforms into a Brown/Red B-21 Raider Stealth Fighter Jet/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Wallace “Wally” West a.k.a. Kid Flash from the Arrowverse. ** Pinion (Johnny Yong Bosch): An Autobot scrap trader who has never felt entirely at home on Junkion, but does his best to work hard & fit in. He transforms into a Brown/Red Eurocopter Dauphin Helicopter/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Shotaro Kaneda from Akira. ** Chaindrive (Sam Marin): A Nexus component who transforms into a Brown/Red M60 Patton Tank/Right Leg. * Alchemist Prime (J.K. Simmons): A Prime & co-founder of Cybertronian civilization with Alpha Trion who was a student of the elemental structure of the natural world, aided in this by his Lenses, which allowed him to see further & deeper than anyone in both material & spiritual senses. He transforms into a Grey/Silver/Orange/Blue Freightliner M2 106 Tanker Truck. His voice pattern is based off Stanford "Grunkle Ford" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Onyx Prime (Dee Bradley Baker): The first beast-form Cybertronian, a primitive & spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls & even the afterlife through his three-faced Triptych Mask. He transforms into a Brown/Black/Gold Mechanical 3-Headed Dragon. * Micronus Prime (Adrian Padsar): The conscience of the Thirteen & the first Mini-Con, able to link up with & enhance the power of his siblings through the use of his Chimera Stone. He transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Car/Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. * Amalgamous Prime (John de Lancie): The unpredictable & easygoing joker of the Thirteen & the first Cybertronian with the ability of transformation, granting him by his Transformation cog, which became the basis for the cogs in all subsequent Transformer life. He transforms into a Brown/Silver/Gold Cybertronian Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Q from Star Trek: The Next Generation & Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Quintus Prime (Matt Smith): A daydreamer & perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas led him to become a scientist. His artifact was the Emberstone, which gave him the ability to create life. He transforms into an Orange/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Infinitus/Sentinel Prime (Infinitus: Austin St. John; Sentinel: Josh Brolin): A noble, but bigoted Prime & Optimus' father figure who used to Infinitus & loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later makes a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force, but it turns out that Primus manipulated him into doing that, having been taken advantage of. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange Kenworth K100 Cab-Over Truck. His voice pattern, as Infinitus, is based off Jason Lee Scott from the Power Rangers franchise, while his voice pattern, as Sentinel, is based off Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Zeta Prime (Gary Oldman): A Prime who took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. However, he was suspected to have a hidden agenda & it's not just because he looks evil as being frustrated with the growing Decepticon rebellion, he found a vamparc ribbon in the ruins of an Iacon laboratory & outfitted his troops with it. Unfortunately, the weapon came with a high-energy cost, which he was more than happy to draw from other citizens, which Primus suggested to him. He transforms into a Blue/Gold/Orange/Red Mercedes Benz Electric Semi-Truck. * Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Ark Crew/Team Prime A group of Autobots who serve Optimus or are part of the Ark. * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Jake Tillman; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The brave, noble, chivalrous, compassionate & calm leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard with strong morality of honor & righteous who was formerly known as Orion Pax. Despite being 1 of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom in the war against the Decepticons. He treated all lives with benevolence, fought for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers’ conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark but fails to break him. Many have remarked that if he was more ruthless, he would be a better military leader, but then he wouldn't be who he is today, though he has wondered sometimes. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan 2019 Kenworth W900l Sleeper Semi Truck. * Arcee (Kira Buckland): A brave & serious yet calm, gentle & protective Autobot from Caminus with trauma of her losses that became Optimus' right-hand woman. She occasionally expresses a notably sardonic wit in the face of certain situations & can even be hot-headed at times. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange 2020 Porsche 718 Cayman GT4 RS Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off YoRHa No.2 Type B a.k.a. 2B/2E from NieR:Automata. * Jazz (Donald Glover): A groovy & cool-typed yet open-minded Autobot from the Cyber-Ninja Corps, the leader of Cybertronian Intelligence & is 1 of Optimus' old friends. Before every battle, he would decorate himself with tattoos to remind himself that no matter where he is, he's always a Cybertronian. However, he’s obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he’s able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his own sense of swagger but can get distracted sometimes. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange 2019 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. * Dion/Ironhide (Dion: Kyle McCarley; Ironhide: John Bernthal): The strong & loyal, but stubbornness & short-tempered Team Prime's Weapon Specialist from the Elite Guard who was Optimus' bodyguard named Dion before the Great War where he was killed & rebuilt & transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green International Commercial Extreme Pickup Truck. His voice pattern, as Dion, is based off YoRHa No.9 Type S a.k.a. 9S from NieR:Automata, while his voice pattern, as Ironhide, is based off Frank Castle a.k.a. The Punisher from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Bumblebee (Dylan O'Brien): A young but courageous, selfless, dedicated & loyal Autobot Scout who was 1 of the last Transformers created before the AllSpark went into hibernation. In his limited capacity, he would look up to model authority such as Optimus. He desires to be recognized, which forced him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. Thus, he would perform some seemingly foolhardy & risky tasks in an attempt to impress his teammates. In secrecy, though, he’s a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2019 Honda Accord Sports Car. He’s based off Dan Gilvezan’s portrayal. * Ratchet (Jon Hamm): A grouchy yet caring & loyal Autobot Medic from the Science Corps, 1 of Optimus' old friends & 1 of the oldest members of the Autobots, evident by a chipped corner of his helmet, a reminder of the Great War. He was praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others, though him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Ford F550 Armored Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off His voice pattern is based off Richard "Dick" Whitman/Donald "Don" Francis Draper from Mad Men. * Ariel/Elita-1 (Ariel: Katherine Langford; Elita-1: Nicole Oliver): Optimus' former love-interest & Arcee's elder sister from Caminus who’s brave & serious, but calm & patient & even possesses cunning & resourcefulness as leader. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple/Yellow/Brown/Red/Black Sukhoi Su-35 Fighter Jet/Renault Radiance Semi-Trailer Truck. Her voice pattern, as Ariel, is based off Hannah Baker from 13 Reasons Why, while her voice pattern, as Elita-1, is based is based off Princess/Principal Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. * Chromia (Jennifer Lawrence): Ironhide's love interest & Arcee's youngest sister from Caminus. Unlike her sisters, she’s a tomboyish, brave & strong warrior who doesn't like running away from the fight. She transforms into a Dark Blue/Khaki/White/Black/Crimson Navistar Defense Tactical Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games ''franchise. * Cliffjumper (Sean Schemmel): Arcee’s partner from Cybertronian Intelligence who has a tendency of going all Leeroy Jenkins on enemies, though he has a hard time trusting others & his recklessness often leads to actual blow-outs & situations too dangerous for him to handle. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple 2019 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Muscle Car. His voice pattern is based off Adult Goku from the ''Dragon Ball franchise. * Sideswipe (Stephen Amell): Autobot Swordsman & Bumblebee's best friend. Confident, brave, loyal, skilled & swift soldier who often question his leader's decision, unless reasons are given. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow 2018 Lamborghini Huracan Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Oliver “Ollie” Jonas Queen a.k.a. Green Arrow from the Arrowverse. * Wheeljack (Keith Silverstein): A reckless yet courageous, strong & determined Autobot inventor from the Science Corps who became renowned as a "mad scientist" for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Dodge Ran 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. His voice pattern is based off Torbjörn Lindhelm from Overwatch. * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons that transform into either Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. Additional Autobots Various Autobots who arrived & later joined Optimus’ group. * Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): An unusual yet reliable & friendly Junkion leader who loves scavenging & collecting junks for his entertainment & amusement & transforms into a Brown/Orange/Grey/Blue/Black/Purple/Yellow/Green/White Waste Management Dump Truck. He’s based off Eric Idle’s portrayal. * Wheelie (Dylan Minnette): A little perverted yet friendly, brave & loyal trickster & survivalist who managed to stay alive by cunning, stealth & fearlessness. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey GIO Italia 500w Electric Scooter. * Skids & Mudflap (Jim Parsons & Johnny Galecki): A pair of brave & loyal theoreticians who can be absent-minded at times & transform into 2018 Toyota Prius Concept Cars with Skids' colors being Blue/Black/Green, while Mudflap's colors being Black/Orange/Yellow. Skids’ voice pattern is based off Sheldon Lee Cooper from The Big Bang Theory, while Mudflap’s is based off Leonard Hofstadter also from The Big Bang Theory. * Jolt (Freddie Highmore): Ratchet's gentle & patient assistant who enjoyed assisting his mentor in treating patients. Though he doesn't like fighting, he’s brave & determined to protect them. He transforms into a Red/Silver/Purple/Blue 2018 Chevrolet Volt Concept Car/Mil Mi-17 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Shaun Murphy from The Good Doctor, ''albeit not slowly or scattered-sounding. * Brains (Adam DeVine): An intelligent Mini-Con & Wheelie's partner with a big mouth of taunting, which often got himself into a trouble. He also loves hacking & collecting information for his allies to use. She transforms into a Blue/Grey/Black GIO Italia 500w Electric Scooter. * Tailgate (Adam MacArthur): The Autobots' recon scout who tries to mature from his childish ways & while he's a 'Bot with a spark of gold, he's broadly unfocused, frequently distracted & easily led & often gets impulsive, irrational obsessions. He transforms into a White/Blue 2020 Chevrolet Camaro Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from ''Star vs. The Forces of Evil. * Perceptor (David Tennant): An intelligent & dedicated, but absent-minded Autobot & leader to the Science-Corps who has a strong passion & interest for science & researches, but dislikes using his equipment & technologies for war, though there are times where he has no choice. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal SmarTruck III. His voice pattern is based off Professor Zayton Honeycutt a.k.a. The Fugitoid from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). * Hound (Bear Grylls): An Autobot from the Elite Guard has a love for Earth's boundless wonders of nature even more than Cybertron. For him, Earth showed him nothing about Cybertron, which was why he wanted to leave at first. On his patrols, he would dare to lock on the enemy outpost's position. During his leisure time, he would freely explore Earth's natural scenery. However, he also knows that this sensation is a temporary setback, not a permanent one. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White 2018 USSV Rhino GX SUV. He’s based off Ken Sansom’s portrayal. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A brave, intelligent & loyal Cybertronian guardian of Iacon who obeys orders without question & willing to assist his allies. He transforms into a Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Cybertronian Mothership/Cybertronian Heavy Battle Tank/Cybertronian Submarine. He’s based off Jack Angel’s portrayal. * Transmutate (Sabrina Carpenter): An entrepreneurial Cybertronian who was 1 of 2 Cybertronians that were experimented so they could transform into smaller beings, specially humans, though she did adopt a part tomboy/part girly girl personality from learning how to act like a human. She transforms into a Beige/Green 2019 Zero S ZF7.2 Motorcycle & a Caucasian human college girl made from combining the features of Courtney, Mack, Charlie & Carly named Lily Mason, who befriends Courtney, Mack & Makeshift despite being in opposite sides. Her voice pattern is based off Maya Hart from Girl Meets World. * Trailcutter (Kit Harington): A rowdy forcefield specialist from the Elite Guard who deeply resents his own skills. Due to damage to his fuel intake moderation chip, he's an alcoholic who suffers from low self-esteem & status anxiety. He transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Red 2019 Cadillac XT4 SUV. His voice pattern is based off Jon Snow from Game of Thrones. * Brawn (Kirk Baily): An Autobot who’s known as a master of combat & regardless of his mental state & the difficulty of a challenge, will handle any objective personally to demonstrate his superior strength. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Brown INKAS Huron APC Armored Vehicle. * Rung (David Hyde Pierce): An Autobot who, despite his affable personality, often goes unnoticed & secretly desires to be remembered & transforms into a Red/Orange/White 2018 Ducati Superbike. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Niles Crane from Frasier. * Star Saber (Jonathan Frakes): An Autobot whose name was used for Prima's sword. He transforms into a Red/White/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Fighter Jet like his Victory counterpart. * Beachcomber (Greg Cipes): A peaceful & loyal Autobot Geologist who once say that Cybertronians were created the same animals on Earth evolved & transforms into a Blue/White/Black Bremach T-Rex Truck. His voice pattern is based off Garfield “Gar” Logan a.k.a. Beast Boy. * Blaster (Alyson Stoner): The loud, proud & in-your-face Autobots’ Communication Officer from Cybertronian Intelligence & Soundwave's worst enemy turn love-interest who was a virus created by the Autobots that infected Soundwave & managed to break his mind with his Mini-Cons forced to extract the virus which somehow took the form of a clone of their leader. Though behind that trigger-finger mech, she loves all Earth music, though she has gotten into conflict with authority at times. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Gray/Black Isuzu Communications Truck/Airborne Early Warning & Control Radar Airplane. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Sam Sharp from The Loud House. ** Steeljaw (Troy Baker): Blaster's Yellow/Black/Blue/White Lion-themed Mini-Con who’s the leader of her Mini-Cons & a tenacious tracker of unmatched skill. He transforms into a Data Disc. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Sundor (Grace Rolek): Blaster's Orange/Yellow Peregrine Falcon-themed, intelligent yet introverted & lonely Mini-Con Second-in-Command who’s named after a doctor also called Sunder, a cruel doctor with the ability to turn Transformers inside out. She transforms into a Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe. ** Ramhorn (Brock Baker): Blaster's Red/Yellow Rhinoceros-themed Mini-Con. If somebody messes with his stuff, he'll most likely smash the offender, then smash the tampered-with belongings, then smash everything nearby for good measure. He transforms into a Data Disc/Self-Propelled Concussion Cannon. He’s based off John Hostetter’s portrayal. ** Rewind (Matthew Patrick/MatPat): Blaster's Black/White/Yellow/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who possesses perfect recall of any & every fact he’s exposed to, making him a perfect spy for the Autobot cause, but likes to fill it with pointless trivia & is hence slightly defunct when it comes to important matters. He transforms into a Data Disc. ** Eject (Jessica DiCicco): Rewind’s partner & a reckless Mini-Con who constantly scans the airwaves for everything from baseball, basketball, football, soccer, hockey, anything, from professional to academic-level competition & transforms into a Blue/White/Yellow Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Lynn Loud Jr. from The Loud House. * Swerve (Chris Lee Moore): An Autobot metallurgist & Beachcomber’s partner who loves talking with everyone but is secretly very lonely & desperate for companionship & transforms into a Red/White/Grey Sportec Audi RS6 Avant RS550 SUV. * Metroplex (Michael Dorn): A strong, loyal & self-sacrificing, but modest Cybertronian Titan who talked with Windblade before he was summoned & berates himself for not doing more, which. He transforms into a White/Grey/Black/Blue/Red Cybertronian Mothership called the Xanthium/Bagger 288 Bucket-Wheel Excavator/Nimitz class Aircraft Carrier. He’s based off Bud Davis’ portrayal. * Scattorshot (David Duchovny): An Autobot who fought on Cybertron during the early days of the Great War & transforms into a Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Black Cybertronian Jet/TOS-1 Buratino Missile Tank. His voice pattern is based off Fox William Mulder from The X-Files. * Primus (Ian McKellan): The Grey/White being responsible for creating the Transformers who manipulated Sentinel, Zeta & Solus into rebuilding him, making him no better than Unicron & transforms into Cybertron. His voice pattern is based off Eric Lensherr a.k.a. Magneto from the X-Men film franchise. Throttlebots A group of Cybertronians who live in Velocitron & known for driving & accelerating in speed. They'd prefer on the ground than in air. * Override (Cara Theobold): The very confident yet determined & quick-witted leader of Velocitron & Throttlebots & Sideswipe's love-interest from Caminus who enjoys challenges & racing & transforms into a White/Red/Blue 2019 Mazda MX-5 Miata Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lena Oxton a.k.a. Tracer from Overwatch. * Blurr (Grant Gustin): Override's second-in-command from Cybertronian Intelligence who's an Autobot intelligence agent who’s the fastest Transformer on Velocitron. Of course, his mouth is every bit as fast as his wheels, making it nearly impossible for his teammates to catch what he's saying half the time, which only his teammates, Optimus, Ratchet, Perceptor, Transmutate, Wheeljack, Omega, Cogman, Windblade, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, The Fallen, Makeshift, Tarn, Lockdown, Predaking, Liege, Unicron, Nightbird, Dead End & Vortex can understand. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Ferrari FXX-K Track Day Car. His voice pattern is based off Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen from the Arrowverse. * Rodimus (Ben Schwartz): A brave & heroic, but reckless & impatient hotshot, always trying to prove he's awesome, which often gets him into trouble & transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple 2019 Bugatti Chiron Supercar. His voice pattern is based off Clyde Oberholt from House of Lies. * Mirage (Charlie Cox): A stealthy & cunning, but impatient Cybertronian Spy from Cybertronian Intelligence who possesses a sharp marksmanship skill & invisibility, but has a hard time getting others to trust him because of his uncertainty to the Autobot cause. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Cybertronian Dragster. His voice pattern is based off Matthew “Matt” Murdock a.k.a. Daredevil from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Smokescreen (Jason Ritter): An impulsive & inexperience young comic relief Autobot who has proven himself with bravery, resourcefulness, loyalty & willing to disobey orders to save his comrades. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange 2019 Ford Fusion Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Mason "Dipper" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Velocity (Chrysti Ane): A somewhat naive scientist/medic & an old friend of Nautica from Caminus who can also be considered a workout freak to keep herself strong & transforms into a Teal/Black/Orange Tesla Roadster Electric Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Sarah Thompson a.k.a. the Ninja Steel Pink Ranger from Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel. * Cogman (Dacre Montgomery): Override’s loyal, calm & patient yet short-tempered & sociopathic butler who can be very overprotective & sensitive of private space especially involving her. He transforms into a Grey/Black 2019 Aston Martin DB11 Sports Car. * Rollbar (Tom Choi): Throttlebot Scout whose neither very strong nor very fast, but he's got heart & a vast arsenal of corny, macho clichés to pepper his speech. He transforms into a Gold/Red/Green/Orange/Grey/Blue/Yellow/White/Black/Purple Jeep Wrangler. His voice pattern is based off Liu Kang from the Mortal Kombat franchise. * Getaway (Simon Baker): A cool-headed & logical Autobot who, under even the craziest, most dire circumstances, can figure his way out of even the trickiest surprise or sneak attack & transforms into a White/Red/Blue/Black 2019 Ford Focus RS Compact Car. His voice pattern is based off Patrick Jane from The Mentalist. * Roadburn (D.C. Douglas): A Throttlebot whose only outstanding asset is his staunch courage, but it's his attitude that earns him his many friends in the Autobot ranks. Yes, he's a motormouthed braggart & rather full of himself, but his storytelling skills are so fantastic that few mind when he monopolizes the conversation. He transforms into a Red/Blue/White/Black 2019 Toyota Supra Sports Car. * Wideload (Daran Norris): An Autobot who likes being a link in the Autobots' supply chain, but he likes to look good doing it. He's very particular about his finish, so beware; if you get him dirty, he'll track you down & deliver a truckload of beatdowns to your door. He transforms into an Orange/White/Grey/Blue 2019 Volkswagen Crafter Delivery Van. * Freeway (Cristina Pucelli): An Autobot who's quite the jokester, though her use of puns can make several Transformers groan, even Optimus & Megatron, but gets angry when others make fun of her or point out that she's not really all that funny, though she's really insecure at heart & keeps on running her mouth to fool herself into thinking she's confident or to get people to like her, though Optimus has helped her into getting to stop doing that. At times she laughs so hard at her jokes she blows internal circuits & disables herself, which usually results in sighs of relief. She transforms into a 2019 Blue Toyota Camry Funny Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Luan Loud from The Loud House. * Searchlight (Kevin Conroy): An Autobot who's a silent spy & most at home in the blackest night, not because of what the darkness covers, but for what it reveals. He transforms into a White/Blue Argonaut Search & Rescue Amphibious Vehicle/Sikorsky S-76 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman. Furies A group of female warriors from Caminus who fight for honor & defends the weak & innocents from the oppressive military. * Mistress of Flame (Emily Hampshire): A noble yet spiritual & firm leader of Furies who wants nothing more than bringing peace to her home & justice to her enemies & transforms into a Sandy White/Beige/Red/Yellow Tesla Semi-Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Misery from Ruby Gloom. * Beta (Grey Griffin): Mistress' spiritual yet calm & patient second-in-Command who once helped Alpha Trion out, also doesn't believe in violence & acts as the Mother & Teacher to the Furies. She transforms into a Green/Seafoam Green 2019 Bugatti Chiron Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off The High Priestess from Samurai Jack. * Victorion (Odette Annable): A peaceful yet loyal & noble Combiner who’s the guardian of Caminus & her people. Unlike any combiner, she remained intact for a long time due to her having Enigma of Combination, though she did eventually split into her components. Her voice pattern is based off Samantha Arias a.k.a. Reign from Supergirl (2015). ** Praesidia Magna/Pyra Magna (Estelle): The leader of the Torchbearers, a group of Furies who were guarding the Enigma of Combination & the Mistress of Flames’ bodyguard who excels at making the hard choices & transforming challenges that would break others into advantages. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White Iveco Magirus Dragon 6X6 Fire Truck/Head & Torso. Her voice pattern is based off Garnet from Steven Universe. ** Skyburst (Aysha Selim): Pyra's second-in-command who’s a warrior because she must be & transforms into a Teal/Red/White Eurocopter EC725 Caracal Helicopter/Right Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Ana from Overwatch. ** Stormclash (Jen Cohn): Skyburst’s more violent but caring partner who transforms into a Teal/Red/White Eurocopter EC725 Caracal Helicopter/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Fareeha Amari a.k.a. Pharah from Overwatch. ** Dust Up (Krysten Ritter): Torchbearer Racer who has trouble acting with moderation & transforms into a Teal/Red/White Noble M600 Supercar/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Jessica Jones from the Marvel Netflixverse. ** Jumpstream (Shelby Young): Dust Up’s partner willing to sacrifice herself for her if need be & transforms into a Teal/Red/White 2018 McLaren 720S Sports Car/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Princess Leia Organa from Star Wars Forces of Destiny. ** Rust Dust (Jessica Parker Kennedy): The Torchbearer Scout who's got hair-trigger reflexes that send her racing off at the merest possibility of an enemy. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White Honda DN-01 Motorcycle/Chestplate. Her voice pattern is based off Nora West-Allen a.k.a. XS from the Arrowverse. * Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): Optimus' valiant, dutiful & full of conviction new love-interest from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s a young Transformer who puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver Boeing V-22 Osprey Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Shinigami from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). * Proxima (Emily Beckett Richards): A Cybertronian whose exceptionally smart & is great at multi-tasking. She transforms into a Light Blue/Dark Blue/Purple 2019 Smart Fortwo Electric Drive Convertible. Her voice pattern is based off Felicity Smoak-Queen from the Arrowverse. * Moonracer (Cara Delevingne): A young & beautiful yet smart & adventurous Cybertronian & Bumblebee's love-interest who wants nothing more to help her people, but worries that others, either friends or enemies, don't take her seriously & dismiss her as simply being cute, but she’ll show them she too can be hardcore. She transforms into a Green/White/Purple Boutique Truck. She's based off Morgan Lofting's portrayal. * Novastar (Yvonne Strahovski): A tomboyish Cybertronian who loves fighting her enemies with fists & fire, but also has suspicions on her enemies & even allies due to her dedication & loyalty to her leader. She transforms into a Red/Orange/Grey Fire Chief Chevrolet Suburban SUV. Her voice pattern is based off Serena Joy Waterford from A Handmaid’s Tale. * Anode (Jenny Slate): A Cybertronian blacksmith who was a specialist who's able to sculpt a malfunctioning protoform into its intended working order, but fled this life & declared herself instead an archaeologist, treasure-hunter & adventurer. She transforms into a Green/Grey Grumman HU-16 Albatross Seaplane. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Huntress Wizard from Adventure Time. ** Lug (Jaiden Dittfach): Anode's partner & love-interest who didn't stick around for the war & instead began adventuring the galaxy. Being the much more cautious of the 2, she often tries & fails to stop Anode from leading them to danger, but such is the life with her & she wouldn't have it any other way. She transforms into a Grey/Red Mechanical Backpack, which allows Anode to carry her around. * Nautica (Margot Robbie): A chipper, upbeat, peppy & sometimes a bit socially clueless quantum mechanic gifted to the point of possibly being an outlier who has studied more subjects than you can shake a stick at from literature to cartography to moral philosophy. She transforms into a Purple/Yellow/Blue Virginia-class Submarine. * Aileron (Janet Varney): A Cybertronian who, on the surface, is the perfect candidate for the Autobot ranks–idealistic, loyal, & always wiling to see the best in everyone. However, things on Earth weren't quite as simple as she hoped they might have been. She transforms into a Black/White/Orange Zunum Aero Hybrid-electric Airplane. Her voice pattern is based off Korra from The Legend of Korra. Wreckers An Autobot Black Ops who handled on dangerous missions & terrains. They also like big guns & explosive grenades. * Impactor (Fred Tatasciore): The legendary former leader of the Wreckers, is a deadly force to be reckoned with on the battlefield & transforms into an Orange/Purple Fennek. His voice pattern is based off Jack Morrison a.k.a. Soldier 76 from Overwatch. * Minimus Ambus/Ultra Magnus (Minimus: Brian Hull; Ultra: Liam Neeson): A strict & discipline 'by-book' officer with bravery, strategize & dedication as 1 of Optimus' lieutenants, the former general of the Elite Guard & Wrecker Commander who used to be Minimus Ambus before he was killed & rebuilt & tries to keep everyone under control, which usually fails miserably & while possessing magnificent fighting skills, courage & a gift for battlefield improvisation, is uncomfortable in leading all of the Autobots. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange Tracthomas 8x8 Semi-Truck. He’s based off Robert Stack & Jack Angel’s portrayal. * Springer (Bradley Cooper): The optimistic & good humored Wrecker Second-in-Command from the Elite Guard who’s known as both a straightforward & hotheaded warrior for never backing down from the fight. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Grey/Orange AVX TX Fly-Drive Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off 89P13 a.k.a. Rocket Raccoon from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Kup (Kurt Russell): A brave, noble, wise, old & respectable Autobot veteran from the Elite Guard who doesn't care of his age or like being called 'old timer'. He has a motto or word of advice for any situation, though others aren’t always receptive to his advice. He transforms into a Light Blue/Green/Grey/Black/Khaki T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. His voice pattern is based off S.D. Bob "Snake" Plissken from Escape from New York & Escape from L.A. * Bulkhead (Larry Bundy Jr.): A Wrecker who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus who’s got no time for fancypants & transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Mercedes Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Leadfoot (Steve Cardenas): A Wrecker from the Science Corps who loves shooting & blowing his enemies up & transforms into a Red/Yellow/Blue Weaponized Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target Chevrolet Impala Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Rocky DeSantos from the Power Rangers franchise. * Roadbuster (Jason David Frank): A Wrecker from the Science Corps who, though badass, is the smartest & rational warrior among the team & transforms into a Green/White/Orange Weaponized Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Tommy Oliver from the Power Rangers franchise. * Whirl (Nolan North): Roadbuster's partner who's the most visible Wrecker. He delights in his showmanship, but even though the audience rarely does, he doesn't mind; the act isn't for the audience, after all. He transforms into a Blue/Orange AH-1 Cobra Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool. * Deadlock/Drift (Gaku Space): A noble & brave Autobot samurai from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who joined Decepticons under the name Deadlock but later defected to Autobots & fights & defends the innocent with honor & humility. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold 2019 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT R Sports Car/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Genji Shimada from Overwatch. * Crosshairs (Christian Slater): An Autobot Paratopper who loves parachuting in midair & attacking his targets. Although he’s a selfish jerk, he’s willing to assist his allies against the enemies. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White 2019 Chevrolet Corvette C7 ZR1 Sports Car. He’s based off Neil Ross’ portrayal. * Topspin (John Cena): A Wrecker from the Elite Guard who relies on muscles & brute strength in battles & transforms into a White/Blue/Gunmetal Gray/Black/Orange Weaponized Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala Race Car. * Warpath (Darin de Paul): The brave & hotheaded Wrecker Artillery Specialist who enjoys shooting & explosions & likes to show off his sharpshooting, but can get upended, causing someone to pick him up to get him back into the fight. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown/Green Merkava Mk 1 Tank. His voice pattern is based off Reinhardt Wilhelm from Overwatch. * Seaspray (Jennifer Paz): The toughest member of the Wreckers, through her skills & not because she's from Caminus, who was also in Cybertronian Intelligence & was trapped into the Laurentian Abyss by Dreadwing before reawakened & rejoined. She transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow CB90-class Fast Assault Craft. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe. * Inferno (Arin Hanson/Egoraptor): Wrecker Firefighter from the Elite Guard & the Lightning Strike Coalition Force whose 1 gung-ho robot, ready & willing to roll out into the thick of any action at the drop of a hat & loves receiving attention when saving lives & extinguishing fires, however is easily distracted, getting involved in combat preferring the heat of battle to the heat of a burning building or an out of control wildfire. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Green/Orange/White/Yellow Fire & Rescue New South Wales Fire Truck. Dinobots They are the strongest & most powerful team Autobots ever had & were formerly known as the Lightning Strike Coalition Force. * Volcanius (Dee Bradley Baker): The combined form of the Dinobots who relies on animal instinct, though Optimus can command him. ** Grimlock (Gregg Berger): A powerful, brave & strong but stubborn, tempered & less intelligent leader of the Dinobots. While he desired fight till death, he’s protective of his allies. He transforms into a Bronze/Silver/Green/Black/Yellow/Purple/Blue/Gold/Turquoise Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex/Head & Upper Torso. ** Scorn (Trina Nishimura): Grimlock's second-in-command & Dinobot Demolition Specialist from Caminus who, while not as strong & powerful, has a calmer demeanor & loves smashing anything & enemies. She transforms into a Crimson/Grey/Yellow/Black Mechanical Spinosaurus/Lower Torso. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan. ** Slug (Travis Willingham): Grimlock’s advisor who, though rough & tough, is calmer & more patient in making good decisions who transforms into a Purple/Red/Silver/Yellow/Black Mechanical Triceratops/Left Arm. He's based off Neil Ross' portrayal. ** Strafe (Sean McLoughlin/Jacksepticeye): Grimlock's confident, reliable & loyal advisor & aerial support for combats, scouting & delivering goods who transforms into a Grey/Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Jade/Bronze Mechanical Pteranodon/Right Arm. He’s based off Steve Bulen’s portrayal. ** Snarl (Mikey Way): A dedicated & brave soldier who wants nothing more but to an end of violence while enjoying the scenery of sunset & moonlight rising. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Silver/Red/Orange/Blue Mechanical Stegosaurus/Right Leg. He’s based off Hal Rayle’s portrayal. ** Slog (Phelan Porteous/Phelous): The Dinobot Logistician & Medic who transforms into a Grey/Red/Yellow Mechanical Apatosaurus/Left Leg. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Slash (Rachelle Heger): Dinobot Assassin who can cut down her target without getting detected or hunt down her next victim with ease. She transforms into a Teal/Yellow/Grey/Red Mechanical Utahraptor/Chestplate. Her voice pattern is based off Sucy Manbavaran from Little Witch Academia. Aerialbots A team of Autobots who specialize on flying & spaceships on air & space. * Superion (Tim Daly): A powerful Combiner who’s a calm & confident warrior & is very skilled & effective on air battles. His voice pattern is based off Superman from Superman: The Animated Series. ** Silverbolt (Patrick Seitz): The brave yet firm & resourceful leader relied on teamwork & determination to defend his allies. He transforms into a Silver/White/Black/Purple/Yellow/Blue/Red Lockheed C-5 Galaxy Cargo Airplane/Head & Torso. He’s based off Charlie Adler’s portrayal. ** Jetfire (Damian Lewis): The intelligent, calm & patient Aerialbot Second-in-Command & Strategist for providing scientific knowledge. He transforms into a Grey/White/Red/Black/Orange/Yellow/Green Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet Fighter Jet/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Gunnery Sergeant Nicholas "Nick" Brody from Homeland. ** Powerglide (Ashleigh Ball): Aerialbot Daredevil from Caminus who’s able to perform stunts other aerial Transformers would never dream of & if she has an audience, be they friendly or enemy, she’s guaranteed to put on the air show of their lives & just wants them to appreciate her talent, though she does get into more trouble with more aerial enemies than she can handle. She transforms into a Red/White/Silver/Green Northrop Grumman E-2 Hawkeye Airborne Early Warning Aircraft/Right Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise & her robot mode resembles her Equestria Girls counterpart, particularly in her 2nd attire. ** Skydive (Carlos Valdes): The studious & thoughtful Aerialbot aerial warfare strategist & resident bookworm who’s fascinated by the history & science behind aerial warfare. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees & but he's prone to mid-air stalls, having Omega Supreme having to catch him before he dies. He transforms into a Silver/Blue/Yellow/Red/Black/Purple/White F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jet/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Cisco Ramon a.k.a. Vibe from the Arrowverse. ** Air Raid (Rick Mays): The brave Aerialbot Scout who enjoys lightening the mood up & being optimistic to his team & prefers streaking into a cluster of Decepticons to shooting at them from long range. He transforms into a Black/Silver/White/Red/Green/Blue/Grey/Yellow F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Soldier from Team Fortress 2. ** Firefly (James Rallison): Aerialbot Reconnaissance Warrior & Scientist who relies on his speed & daredevil evasive tactics & combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation since he's too busy marveling at scenery. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Brown Grumman F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet/Chestplate. He's based off Jeff McKay's portrayal. Protectobots 5 Autobots who specialized of protecting & saving citizens as well as enforcing & upholding the laws. * Defensor (Steve Blum): A powerful & enduring yet headstrong & firm Combiner of putting the lives first before the battles with his enemies as he views humans as if they were his own children, but they fear him. He's based off Christopher Collins' portrayal. ** Heatwave (Denis Leary): The leader of the Protectobots from the Elite Guard who, whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, right in the thick of things & that's where he's happiest. He transforms into a Blue/Red/Black/Grey/Yellow Hamburg Police Water Cannon Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Thomas Michael “Tommy” Gavin from Rescue Me. ** Prowl (David Caruso): The calm & calculated Protectobot Second-in-Command & 1 of Optimus' lieutenants from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who uses stealth & strategy to win the war, though him being uptight can cause some to try to get him to have fun or put him in his place, though the unexpected can often scramble his circuits, which can sometimes cause him to pass out. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange 2019 Tesla Model S Police Car/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami. ** Strongarm (Camilla Luddington): Protectobot Muscle from Caminus & the Elite Guard who was a young Cybertronian who was hand-picked & remotely mentored by Ultra Magnus into joining the Protectobots. She transforms into a Navy Blue/White/Black/Yellow/Red Ford Super Duty F-350 Police Pickup Truck/Right Leg. ** Blades (Steven Yeun): The energetic aerial recon of the Protectobots from the Elite Guard who’s a dirty, underhanded street brawler & would rather use his rotors to gut a Decepticon than to fly as he wants to feel his enemies' fuel spraying across his steel skin. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Orange/Cream/Blue Bell 206 Police Helicopter/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender. ** Red Alert (Andrea Libman): The serious, patient & professional Protectobot Medic & Autobot Security Manager from Caminus who, while paranoid & shy, is brave enough to go out & save soldiers' lives from uncharted area. She can cannibalize her own parts for emergency treatment of a patient that she carries within her redundant systems for such situations as well as interfacing with them to distract them or ease their pain. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Dark Blue/Grey Mercedes-Benz Zetros Ambulance/UH-60 Blackhawk HH60L Medical Helicopter/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise & her robot mode resembles her Equestria Girls counterpart, albeit in her vet attire from Pet Project. Decepticons The most-feared beings in the galaxy who believe in order through fear, suppression of all liberties, state-owned property, censorship of media, ethnic cleansing of all organic species & a caste system. At least, on the outside. On the inside, one would find that they have a camaraderie rivaling the Autobots, showing that they, too, have feelings & at times grow weary of the war, but press on for what they see as a just cause. Nemesis Crew A group of Decepticons who serve Megatron or were part of the Nemesis. * D-16/Megatron (D-16: Marc Thompson; Megatron: Jason Marnocha): The ambitious yet fearsome, brutal & cunning leader of Decepticons who was once a miner named D-16 that quickly rose to power as champion of the pits of Kaon, where he assembled a group of followers & wants nothing more than total domination & control of both his home & universe. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also, he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. He transforms into a Light Grey/Black/Silver/Purple/Red/Tan/Blue/Yellow/Brown Mi-24P Hind F Helicopter/2018 Freightliner Cascadia Semi-Truck. His voice pattern, as D-16, is based off Casey Jones from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003). * Starscream (Christopher Ayres): Megatron’s treacherous yet sarcastic & cowardly Second-in-Command who desires to overthrown his master to become a leader of his forces & transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black/Brown/Orange/Yellow Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Frieza from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Soundwave (Michael C. Hall): A deadly, stealthy & loyal Decepticon Communication Officer & a former member of Cybertronian Intelligence who faithfully serves his master well & specialized in spying & hacking computers in fulfilling his mission. He would often take on the role of mediating quarrels, but he’s not without his sense of intellect. If anyone were to threaten his position, he could blackmail his perpetrator with the latter's database. As a result of his greed, he’s often hated, though he did secretly become Blaster’s love-interest despite their rivalry at the beginning. As long as knowledge is within his power, he always gets the last laugh. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Yellow/Silver/Purple/Black Conquest Knight-XV Urban Assault Vehicle/General Atomics Avenger Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Dexter Morgan from Dexter. ** Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka): Soundwave's reliable & swift Black/Red/Blue/Orange Cybertronian Bald Eagle-like who acts as his surveillance spy. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Ravage (Camren Bicondova): A wild & vicious yet loyal Cybertronian Jaguar who acts as Soundwave's Scout. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Selina Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman from Gotham. ** Rumble (Colton Haynes): Soundwave's rough & tough Blue/Black/Red/Yellow/Dark Grey Mini-Con who loves picking a fight & causes a quake. His voice pattern is based off Roy Harper a.k.a. Arsenal from Arrow. ** Frenzy (Rick Gonzalez): Soundwave's stealthy & quick-witted Silver/Black/Blue/Red/Brown Mini-Con & Rumble's partner who enjoys spying & hacking computers like his boss is. His voice pattern is based off Rene Ramirez a.k.a. Wild Dog from the Arrowverse. ** Ratbat (Olivia Olson): A vicious & wild Cybertonian Vampire Bat who acts as Ravage’s partner. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Marceline Abadeer from ''Adventure Time''. * Knock Out (Neal McDonough): A calm & patient yet sadistic & cruel Decepticon doctor & a former member of Science Corps who loves torturing his enemies with tools & experiments, though he hates it when his paint job being ruined & damaged badly. He transforms into a Red/Black/Green/Orange/Tan/Silver/Dark Grey 2019 Alfa Romeo Giulia Coupe Car. His voice pattern is based off Damien Darhk from the Arrowverse. * Blackout (Josh Petersdorf): Megatron's brutal & ruthless yet loyal hound who refuses to back down & retreat until his fight & mission ends. He possesses a powerful ability that creates electrical blackouts & transforms into a Gray/Black/Brown/Yellow NHIndustries NH90 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Galio from League of Legends. ** Scorponok (Matthew Mercer): Blackout's Black/Purple/Silver/Brown/Orange Emperor Scorpion-themed Mini-Con who transforms into a Data Disc. He’s based off Stephen Keener’s portrayal. * Barricade (Ian Anthony Dale): Megatron's calm, stealthy, tactical & brave scout & soldier who interrogates his prisoners without showing mercy or sympathy & transforms into a Black/Blue/Silver/White/Purple/Green/Yellow/Orange 2019 Ford Crown Victoria Police Car. His voice pattern based off Adam Noshimuri from Hawaii Five-0 (2010). * Shockwave (Michael Emerson): An intelligent & calm yet emotionless & ruthless Decepticon & Megatron's science pet for making powerful yet deadly weaponry & experiments such as the Predacons. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Grey/Black/Green/Orange High-Performance Instrumented Airborne Platform for Environmental Research Business Jet/Oshkosh Logistic Vehicle System Replacement Truck with cannon. His voice pattern is based off Harold Finch from Person of Interest. ** Driller (Dee Bradley Baker): A gigantic Cybertonian Worm with drillers-like mouths & spikes known as digging & terrorizing the ground for mining the Energon before Shockwave & Nitro Zeus captured & tamed it. * Airachnid (Chloe Hollings): A very devious, sadistic & ruthless Decepticon scavenger & hunter who transforms into a Black/Purple/Yellow/Red Kamov Ka-50 "Black Shark" Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Amélie Lacroix a.k.a. Widowmaker from Overwatch. * Skyquake (Jason Douglas): A loyal & polite, but short-tempered Decepticon who was a guardian sent to protect Earth's energon stocks. He transforms into a White/Green/Orange/Red/Brown/Blue F-45 Mustang II Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Beerus from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Dreadwing (Bob Carter): Skyquake's brother & partner who's a former captain of Seeker Armada who's very devoted & loyal to Megatron as well as a humble & honorable warrior who wants to fight & treat fairly especially on battlefield. He transforms into a Blue/Yellow/White/Silver/Red/Purple/Grey F-45 Mustang II Fighter Jet, like his brother. His voice pattern is based off Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat (2011)/9. * Thundercracker (Graham McTavish): A calm & patient yet cautious Seeker who relies on his scanner & strategy to ensure his enemies' defeat but annoyed when no one listens to him. Like Mirage, he’s not totally convinced of his side’s cause, but it would impede his effectiveness if not persuaded. He transforms into a Blue/Dark Grey/Red/Black/Purple/Green JF-17 Thunder Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Dracula from Castlevania (2017). * Skywarp (Dennis Bateman): A dumb yet brave & loyal Seeker who often does something very recklessly & wildly as long as he gets to defeat the Autobots. He would be useless without Megatron's supervision. He transforms into a Black/Dark Grey/Purple/White F-117 Nighthawk Stealth Fighter. His voice pattern is based off Spy from Team Fortress 2. Additional Decepticons Various Decepticons who arrived & later joined Megatron’s group, except Megatronus, Liege & Unicron. * Vehicons (Various): Megatron's Foot Soldiers who transform into Purple/Green/Black Triumph Tiger 110 Motorcycles, Lamborghini Reventon Sports Cars, Follan Gnat Fighter Jets, RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters, Russian Main Battle Tank Prototypes, M1126 Stryker Infantry Assault Vehicles & Fast Attack Crafts. * Bonecrusher (Maurice LaMarche): A fierce, violent, hotheaded & strong Decepticon fighter who rather charges & challenges his enemies than running, hiding or even planning. He transforms into a Khaki/Green/Purple/Black/Orange/White/Brown/Yellow/Navy Blue Buffalo Mine Protected Vehicle. He's based off Neil Ross' portrayal. * Lugnut (Manu Bennett): A devoted yet dimwitted & headstrong Decepticon warrior & a former member from the Elite Guard who's fiercely loyal & dedicated to Megatron & treats him like a god. However, Megatron & his loyalists find him unworthy to trust due to his stupidity & gets mocked because of this. He has sideburns & 1 eye like his Animated counterpart & transforms into a Purple/Jade/Khaki/Silver/Black Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules Bomber Airplane. His voice pattern is based off Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke from the Arrowverse. * Blitzwing (David Sobolov): Lugnut's partner & a former member of the Elite Guard who's a calm, cold & calculated Decepticon German Officer who's also a fierce & headstrong fighter on the battlefield & transforms into a Tan/Purple/Black/Beige/Red Mikoyan MiG-29 Fulcrum Fighter Jet/T-14 Armata Tank. He's based off Ed Gilbert's portrayal. * Slipstream (Emily Rossum): A sarcastic, intelligent & quick-witted Seeker from Caminus who has shown her loyalty to both Megatron & Starscream. Rumors claimed that she has feelings for Starscream. She transforms into a Light Purple/Teal/Light Blue/Grey/Black/Red/Orange Boeing X-48 Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off Fiona Gallagher from Shameless. * Trypticon (Lou Ferrigno): The Fallen’s former guardian who’s a formidable & destructive mechanical Godzilla-like Cybertronian that enjoys the destruction & chaos & transforms into a Black/Purple/Green Cybertronian Mothership called the Nemesis/Cybertronian Heavy Battle Tank/Cybertronian Submarine. He's based off Brad Garrett's portrayal. * Sideways (Will Arnett): Decepticon Courier who prefers to team up with larger Decepticons in the battle against the Autobots. He transforms into a Silver/Black/Purple/Yellow 2019 Audi R8 Sports Coupe Car. * Makeshift (Natalia Dyer): A Cybertronian who was 1 of 2 Cybertronians that were experimented so they could transform into smaller beings, specially humans, though like Transmutate, she did adopt a part tomboy/part girly girl personality from learning how to act like a human. She transforms into a Grey/Blue 2019 Hyundai Veloster Sports Car & a Caucasian human college girl named Madison Roberts made from combining the features of Tessa, Verity, Sierra & Astoria, who befriends Mack & Transmutate, despite being in opposite sides & even flirting with Courtney. Her voice pattern is based off Nancy Wheeler from Stranger Things. * Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (Mark Hamill): The warrior of darkness & Prima's opposite number whose role as the necessary counterbalance set him apart from his fellow Primes. His artifact was the Requiem Blaster, created for him by Solus, which began a doomed romance between the two that led to his turning on his brothers, though Liege didn’t help matters. He transforms into a Black/Red/Silver/Purple/Teal/Orange Tupolev Tu-160 Stealth Bomber/PL-01 Concept Tank. * Tarn (Keith David): A Decepticon who puts on a show of being a cultured lover of music & literature to cover up both his sadism. Like Megatron, he's secretly horrified & disturbed by the violence that his team commits & his mask, which resembles the Decepticon logo, is actually there to hide the fact that he closes his eyes in remorse & disgust when they torture people & other Cybertronians. He transforms into a Black/Purple Hippo Armored Personal Carrier. * Bludgeon (Brian Tee): A Decepticon Samurai & a former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps who was originally Drift's partner before he defected to the Autobots & transforms into a Green/Orange/Red/Black Type 90 Kyū-maru Tank. * Lockdown (Norman Reedus): A proud & calm yet deadly & skilled bounty hunter who's only interested in business & has no loyalty to anyone but as long he gets paid. He transforms into a Black/Green/Silver/Purple/Blue/Yellow/Red Equus 770 Muscle Car. His voice pattern is based off Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead. * Cyclonus (Benicio del Toro): An extremely loyal & efficient air warrior in the Decepticon army who transforms into a Light Purple/Black/White/Red/Orange/Blue/Green/Pink Chengdu J-20 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Alejandro Gillick from Sicario. * Scourge (Dameon Clarke): Cyclonus' stealthy & loyal partner who transforms into a White/Blue/Black/Grey MiG-29 Fighter Jet/Western Star 4964EX Tractor Tanker Truck. His voice pattern is based off Cell from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Nitro Zeus (Patrick Seitz): Shockwave's merciless & fierce yet braggart twin brother who enjoys tracking, hunting, interrogating & killing his prisoners & preys for sports, intel & secrets. He treated his job like business especially doing it with the humans for gears & weapons for his team. He transforms into a Grey/Black JAS 39 Gripen Jet. His voice pattern is based off Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * Liege Maximo (Peter Dinklage): The Founder of the Decepticons, a natural counterforce to Prima & 1 of the traitorous members of the Primes. Though his artifact was notionally the toxin-loaded Liegian Darts, his real skill was his ability to talk others into his way of thinking—a black art that ultimately caused the downfall of the Thirteen. He transforms into a Green/Red/Yellow Mikoyan MiG-35 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Tyron Lannister from Game of Thrones. * Shatter (Laura Bailey): A Decepticon from Caminus who transforms into a Red/Grey British Aerospace Sea Harrier Fighter Jet/2019 BMW M5 Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lucina from the Fire Emblem franchise. * Dropkick (James Rolfe): Shatter’s partner who transforms into a Grey/Green/Blue/Purple 2019 Infiniti Q60 Red Sport 400 Sports Car/Bell AH-1 SuperCobra Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off The Angry Video Game Nerd. * Sixshot (Lewis Lovhaug): A strong & deadly yet calm & witty warrior with code of honor & humility who transforms into a Black/White/Green/Purple Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet/Leopard 2 Tank/Lexus 2019 Sport Yacht Powerboat/Laser Turret/Mechanical Wolf. His voice pattern is based off Linkara. * Unicron (Benedict Cumberbatch): A Cybertronian God of Destruction who wants nothing but destruction of his nemesis & bringing both chaos and destruction to the world. He's responsible for creating both Dark Energon & the Dark Spark to counteract his nemesis' ability & regain his full power as well. He gave Liege the idea to manipulate the Primes & corrupted Nova to help his true goal, which to consume & annihilate all of creation, all possible realms of existence, until it’s nothing but an infinite void of nothingness at the center of which he shall sleep forever more, his tasks complete. He transforms into an Orange/White/Brown/Purple/Black/Lime Cybertronian Planet with a pair of mandibles. His voice pattern is based off Smaug from The Hobbit trilogy & Dormammu from Doctor Strange (2017). Dreads A group of 5 deadly & monstrous hunters who work in shadows while stalking & hunting down their prey for missions & sports especially if its organic creatures & sometimes come at odds with Lockdown & Nightbird because of it. * Crankcase (D.C. Douglas): The calm & intelligent yet aggressive leader of Dreads who gets annoyed & frustrated if his group refused to obey his command, kill his enemies violently from the shadows & in public giving the enemies some warnings. He transforms into a Black/Blue/Orange 2019 Chevy Tahoe Police Special Service Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil franchise. * Crowbar (Ross Scott): Dread Second-in-Command who cracks & hacks computer systems in getting & collecting the information & transforms into a Black/White/Gold 2019 Chevy Tahoe Police Special Service Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Gordon Freeman from the Half-Life franchise. * Berserker (Steven Barr): The most violent & deadliest member who prefers charging & attacking on front line than hiding in the shadows to deal with his enemies. He transforms into a Gold/Silver/Blue 2019 Chevy Tahoe Police Special Service Vehicle. * Dreadbot (Jared Knabenbauer/ProJared): An unusual yet greedy & violent Dread who loves adding unusual & strange items & junks to his collection & even enjoys bank robbery, despite he's not human. He transforms into a Brown/Silver/Black 2019 Chevy Tahoe Police Special Service Vehicle. * Hatchet (Dee Bradley Baker): A Dread who, unlike the others, is a giant wild mechanical dog who enjoys attacking his enemies without thinking & transforms into a Black/Silver/Gold 2019 Chevy Tahoe Police Special Service Vehicle/Eurofighter Typhoon Fighter Jet. Seeker Armada An oppressive & tyrannical military army on Caminus that desire nothing but total obligation & loyalty to them & prefer flying than ground assaults except Strika, Megatronia & her components, Stormcloud & Nightbird. * Strika (Gwendoline Christie): The founder & leader of the Seeker Armada & Lugnut's love-interest who specializes her brutal & deadly yet cunning military tactics & strategies especially confronting & engaging her enemies on front line than sitting in her command. She transforms into a Khaki/Purple/Orange/Blue Pantsir-S1/SA-22 Greyhound Anti-Aircraft Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Brienne of Tarth from Game of Thrones. * Obsidian (Keith Ferguson): The ruthless & cruel yet calm & collective Seeker Armada Second-in-Command who specializes in deploying ambush & trap tactics when cornering unaware enemies. He transforms into a Grey/Purple/Green/White/Red Harbin Z-19 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Gabriel Reyes a.k.a. Reaper from Overwatch. * Megatronia (Erica Mendez): The combined form of the Rust Renegades, a group of Caminus Cybertronians who were jealous that they weren’t chosen by the Mistress of Flame as Caminus’ guardian. Her voice pattern is based off Ryūko Matoi from Kill La Kill. ** Megaempress (Carrie Keranen): The extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering & iron-fisted leader of the Rust Renegades & self-proclaimed "Empress of Destructicon" created out of spare parts from Megatron's construction. She transforms into a Grey/Black/Red Hudson Armored Personnel Carrier/Head & Torso. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Satsuki Kiryūin from Kill La Kill. ** Lunaclub (Lindsay Jones): Megaempress’ selfish & immature, but caring second-in-command who’s a fan of Starscream & used to stalk the Seeker in the old days of the Great War & transforms into a Pink/Black 2019 FIAT 124 Spider Sports Car/Right Arm. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Ruby Rose from RWBY. ** Trickdiamond (Barbara Dunkelman): A confident, cheerful, energetic, bright & self-serving, but hotheaded black market Decepticon with ties to Swindle, the Quintessons & if rumors are true, Unicron himself, though he revealed she doesn't, who transforms into a Yellow/Black 2019 GMC Canyon Pickup Truck/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. ** Moonheart (Arryn Zech): Lunaclub’s calm, loyal & collected, but sarcastic older twin sister & Trickdiamond’s partner who Megaempress considers a reliable solider & often sends her on missions. She transforms into a Blue/Black 2018 INFINITI Q60 Sports Car/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based & her robot mode resembles Blake Belldonna from RWBY. ** Flowspade (Kara Eberle): Lunaclub’s prestige yet rebellious & irittable partner who abandoned her spying role for Shockwave to serve Megaempress, the very bot whose ranks she was assigned to infiltrate & transforms into a Purple/Black 2018 NASCAR Sprint Cup Toyota Camry Race Car/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based & her robot mode resembles Weiss Schnee from RWBY. * Stormcloud (Helena Taylor): A manipulative & cunning, but confident & playful Seeker who uses her seduction & charm tactics in attracting male & even female robots for information & loyalties to her. She transforms into a Grey/Purple/Yellow Ferretti Group Pershing 72 Motor Yacht. Her voice pattern is based off Cereza a.k.a. Bayonetta from the Bayonetta franchise. * Thrust (John Barrowman): A greedy but intelligent, calm & patient Seeker who bribes his enemies in giving for information & loyalties to the cause. He transforms into a Red/Black/Yellow/Purple/Silver Northrop YF-17 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Malcolm Merlyn from the Arrowverse. * Ramjet (Kirk Acevedo): A deceptive, dishonorable & manipulative Seeker who relies on his trickery & lies in luring his enemies to false sense of traps, though he’s not above just ramming enemies in his vehicle form. He transforms into a White/Black/Red/Brown/Purple/Teal F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Ricardo Diaz a.k.a. Dragon from Arrow. * Dirge (Matt Letscher): A cunning & tricky Seeker & a former member of the Science Corps who’s a master of fear, which can put off other Decepticons, except for Dead End & transforms into a Blue/Yellow/Black/Purple/Red AV-8 Harrier II Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Eobard Thawne a.k.a. Reverse-Flash from the Arrowverse. * Nightbird (Pamela Adlon): A sarcastic & cool but violent & aggressive Cityspeaker & Bounty Hunter & a former member of Cybertronian Intelligence who's Megatron's love-interest & will make fun of anyone who she thinks is lame with some clever psychological jabs, even if they don't deserve it, though she did impress Liege & Lockdown. She transforms into a Grey/Black/Purple Tronatic Everia Concept Muscle Car/Eurocopter Tiger Attack Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Rose Wilson a.k.a. Ravager from Teen Titans Go, but without the Chibi look. * Astrotrain (Patrick Wilson): Decepticon Transport who loves to sow confusion & might be single-minded but when most of your time is spent transporting troops around, you must take your jollies where you can. He transforms into a Dark Grey/Purple/White/Blue/Green/Red/Orange/Yellow Northrop Grumman MQ-4C Triton Unmanned Aerial Vehicle/Tsubame 800 Bullet Train. Insecticons A hive of fearsome & strong insect-like Cybertronian Warriors that obey a powerful leader with strong mind & leadership such as Airachnid & Shockwave. * Sharpshot (Tony Sampson): A sinister yet sadistic Insecticon who enjoys torturing & interrogating his prisoners for amusement & entertainment & transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/White/Blue/Lime Mechanical Stag Beetle. His voice pattern is based off Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy. * Hardshell (Matt Hill): A scarred yet fearsome, strong & proud Insecticon who has dealt with most of the Wreckers, can turn foes into helpless accomplices by injecting cerebro-shells into their heads & transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Orange Mechanical Hercules Beetle. His voice pattern is based off Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy. * Kickback (Sam Vincent): A cunning, manipulative & sadistic Insecticon who loves taunting & insulting his enemies in luring & trapping them at the area. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Red Mechanical Grasshopper. His voice pattern is based off Edd/Double D from Ed, Edd n Eddy. * Chop Shop (Alex Bolton/I Hate Everything): Insecticon Hacker & Thief who speaks in a Cockney accent & is a kleptomaniac. The more difficult it’s to steal something, the more he feels compelled to rise to the challenge. He transforms into a Brown/Red/Orange/White Mechanical Thief Ant. * Waspinator (Tom Kenny): The weak & cowardly Insecticon who specializes on spying, stealth & tricks in getting the information for his leader & transforms into a Green/Yellow/Black/Purple Mechanical Wasp. Constructicons A group of Construction Decepticons who specializes in constructing & destroying buildings, arsenal & more. * Devastator (Rob Gavagan): A powerful Combiner that prefers destroying buildings & weapons to pieces than building them. He's based off Arthur Burghardt's portrayal. ** Mixmaster (Wentworth Miller): The fierce but patient & calm leader of the Constructicons who's known to have strong defense & endurance & transforms into a Green/Purple/Black/Silver/White/Orange/Tan Mack Metro-Liner Cement Truck/Head & Upper Torso. He's based off Frank Welker's portrayal. ** Scrapper (Dominic Purcell): The Constructicon Second-in-Command known to be fierce & feisty yet intelligent & transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow/Beige/Black/Grey Caterpillar 992G Wheel Loader/Right Leg. He's based off Michael Bell's portrayal. ** Long Haul (Seth MacFarlane): Construction Muscle who’s known to have a bad temper & impatient while enjoying destroying & burning everything to ashes & transforms into a Green/Purple/Black/Yellow/Orange Caterpillar 740 Ejector Articulated Dump Truck/Lower Torso. His voice pattern is based off Brian Griffin from Family Guy. ** Rampage (Kevin Michael Richardson): The sociopathic but cautious & swift Constructicon Driller & Jumper who strikes his enemies down by jumping drilling & stomping & transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow/Black/Red/Brown/Orange Komatsu D355A Bulldozer/Left Leg. He's based off Laurie Faso's portrayal. ** Hightower (Grant Goodeve): A smart-ass yet arrogant hotshot who often taunts at his enemies by heights due to him being taller than any Cybertronians, though he does get intimidated by Omega & Metroplex & prone to being pushed down by other Decepticons & transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow/Black/Silver Liebherr LTM 1200-5.1 Crane Truck/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Engineer from Team Fortress 2. ** Scavenger (Dan Castellaneta): A Constructicon who's obsessed in collecting both items & junk to his collection & transforms into a Green/Purple/Red/White/Khaki/Yellow Caterpillar 325C Excavator/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Homer Simpson from The Simpsons. Stunticons A group of Velocitronian Cybertronians similar as Override's Autobots but have no loyalties to her as they desired for more power & control over streets. * Menasor (Gary Schwartz): The mighty yet arrogant & proud combiner who's known as 'King of Streets' due to his size & power of domination. His voice pattern is based off Demoman from Team Fortress 2. ** Motormaster (Gerald C. Rivers): The stoic, serious & headstrong 'no-nonsense' leader of the Stunticons who has expectation of his group in performing their duty & their dedication to him only. He transforms into a Black/Purple/Silver/Blue LoneStar International Semi-Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off M. Bison from the Street Fighter franchise. ** Drag Strip (John Patrick Lowrie): Motormaster's arrogant yet cunning & resourceful Second-in-Command who many find to be a distasteful individual. Whether it be fighting, racing, or flat out robbery, he would deceive his opponent by any means to prevail. Because of his trickery, everyone avoids him, but to Megatron, this is the type of Decepticon he requires. Of course, other dishonest Cybertronians would seize the opportunity to demonstrate their superiority for trickery, only to cause him to go on a rampage. He transforms into a Yellow/Purple/Red/Blue/Black/Grey Audi R18 Formula-1 Race Car/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Sniper from Team Fortress 2. ** Dead End (Jessica DiCicco): A pessimistic but compassionate Stunticon who's interested in occultism, poetry, the works of Gothic authors like Poe & Lovecraft & human horror films, whether seeing them in drive-ins, her room or movie theaters & views the Great War from a pessimistic perspective. She believed no matter how long the war lasted, all Transformers were doomed to die. However, in combat, she becomes fierce & deadly & would satiate her anarchic & somber soul by stopping at nothing to destroy the Autobots, since trying to save her own life can momentarily distract her from how ultimately brief & pointless it is. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Black/Grey/Blue/Orange/Green LeEco LeSEE Pro Concept Car/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Lucy Loud from The Loud House. ** Wildrider (Peter MacNicol): A wild & crazy Stunticon known for having the most reckless driving on Velocitron & transforms into a Silver/Red/White/Yellow/Neon Green/Blue Koenigsegg CCR Sports Car/Left Arm. He's based off Terry McGowen's portrayal. ** Breakdown (Adam Baldwin): A brutish & strong Stunticon Warrior & Bulkhead's arch-rival who served under Knockout as his partner & assistant before he rejoined the Stunticons. He transforms into a White/Blue/Dark Grey/Maroon/Purple/Red/Pink 2019 Custom Lexus LX 570 SUV/Left Leg. He's based off Alan Oppenheimer & Jack Angel's portrayals. ** Blackjack (Todd Haberkorn): Stunticon Scout who transforms into a Grey/Black/Blue Confederate Motorcycle Roadster/Chestplate. Combaticons A group of military Decepticon who specializes in military strategies & tactics especially performing black ops operation. * Bruticus (Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson): A very brutal yet deadly & powerful Combiner with some minor intelligence in devising strategy & battles with his enemies. His voice pattern is based off Gregor Clegane from Game of Thrones. ** Onslaught (Ryan Andes): The adaptable & resourceful Combaticon Leader & a former member of the Elite Guard who relies on strategies & teamwork to achieve & dislikes mistreatment to his team. He transforms into a Blue/Green/White/Khaki M936 Military Wrecker/Recovery Truck/Head & Torso. He's based off S. Marc Jordan & Steve Bulen’s portrayals. ** Vortex (Teresa Gallagher): Onslaught's proud yet calm & cool 2nd-in-Command & a former member of the Elite Guard who enjoys terrorizing her enemies by air & has a strong sense of integrity, She transforms into a Silver/Purple/Blue/Ocher/Red/Brown AH-64 Apache Helicopter/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Penny Fitzgerald from ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' & her robot mode resembles how Penny looks after the episode ''The Shell'', having a pair of deer antlers on her head & a pair of wings on her back. ** Brawl (Bill Goldberg): The tough & rough, but hot-headed Combaticon Brute & Muscle & a former member of the Elite Guard who loves punching, shooting & exploding at his enemies. Regardless of faction, he’ll relentlessly attack anyone who gets in his way. Despite his wild, militaristic disposition, he’s still an exemplary soldier in combat. No one knows his brash shouting was to keep himself sane, because if he keeps quiet, he feels like nothing but a lowly coward. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Khaki/Black/Purple/Blue/Yellow/Orange M1A1 Abrams Tank/Left Leg. He's based off Tony St. James' portrayal. ** Swindle (Alan Tudyk): The smart & calm yet fast-talking 'car-dealers' type spy of the Combaticons & a former member of the Science Corps who’s not a devoted militant & prefers to never miss an opportunity to profit, even if it means dealing with the Autobots so long as he’s confident enough to act. He transforms into a Yellow/Purple/Brown/Red/Black/Dark Grey Panhard 4x4 All-Terrain Vehicle/Right Leg. He’s based off Ron Gans’ portrayal. ** Blast Off (Doug Walker): The energetic & wild Combaticon Air Supporter & a former member of the Elite Guard who enjoys speeding his flight & transforms into a Brown/Purple Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Bomber/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off The Nostalgia Critic. ** Swift (Rachel Leigh Cook): A Combaticon who thinks Primes are pretty great, but she's not above going behind their backs & also seems to think the Decepticons in general are okay, believing that they fought for equality. She transforms into a Green/Beige/Orange Boeing–Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche Helicopter/Chestplate. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Tifa Lockhart from the Final Fantasy franchise. Predacons A group of large & mighty powerful ancient Cybertronian beasts from the past during the Age of Primes, but they were extinct during the Great Catalyst & now they have returned as clones. * Predaking (Peter Mensah): The proud, noble & humble yet aggressive & hotheaded leader of the Predacons. He’s very protective & caring of his pack a lot since he was a lone Predacon to be cloned before others joined in. He transforms into a Black/Orange/Silver/Yellow Mechanical Dragon. He’s based off Bud Davis’ portrayal. * Sky Lynx (Robert Carlyle): A prideful & arrogant Predacon who transforms into a Red/White/Blue/Black Mechanical Dragon. His voice pattern is based off Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon a Time. * Darksteel (DarkLordJadow1): Sky Lynx’s partner who’s a Predacon with some dark sense of humor & transforms into a Blue/Gray/Orange Ursagryph. * Ripclaw (Misty Lee): The motherly-figure of Predacons with a sense of responsibility & protectiveness especially her loyalties to them who transforms into a Cyan-greenish/Red/Orange Mechanical Wyvern with a claw-like tail. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Camilla from Fire Emblem Warriors. * Skystalker (Idina Menzel): The highly intelligent & cautious Predacon who rarely shows her emotions unless she gets provoked & angered & transforms into a Silver/Blue/White Mechanical dragon with horns. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Elsa from Frozen. * Vertebreak (Dee Bradley Baker): A wild yet sadistic & dangerous creature who isn't intelligent & unable to speak & transforms into a Red/Brown/Yellow Mechanical Land Dragon. Humans * Courtney Baker (Willa Holland): A calm & reasonable, but pleasure-seeking girl who discovers the Transformers during her first year of college after getting Bumblebee as a new car. She can be described as what happen if a valedictorian, a popular girl & a tomboy were fused together since she's easy on eyes with the intelligence & muscles to balance it out & is everything a girl needs all rolled up into 1 sweet yet butt-kicking package. * Mackenzie "Mack" Sparks (Lily James): Courtney's roommate who she met when she got her dorm & studying to be an archaeologist. * Jake Phillips (Nicholas Hoult): A college graduate student working in the science field who wants to see a real-life alien in person. * Nathan Shaw (Sam Witwer): A football coach who likes to fix cars & discovers the Transformers after 1 of his games. ** Oliver Shaw (Tye Sheridan): Nathan's son who's a junior high school student & a football player. * Spencer Gray (Ross Lynch): A student who befriends Courtney & is studying to be an athlete. * Miranda Chase (Olivia Cooke): A drama student & Oliver's love-interest. * Tyler Matthews (Garrett Taylor): A guy who came to town & became Courtney's new love-interest after Spencer moves to Europe. ** Daisy Matthews (Sasha Pieterse): Tyler's sister. * Carly Brooks-Spencer (Elle Fanning): A college student who handles even life-threatening situations with an adept calm. * Tessa Yeager (Dove Cameron): Carly's roommate who was accidentally conceived before her parents graduated from high school, have created a barrier between her & her father, Cade. * Denis Rory (Ansel Elgort): A college student & Spencer's roommate who's studying to be a musician. * Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Deedee Magno): A college student who inherited a vast fortune after her father's death, which she used to pay her tuition & loans. She has the bizarre ability to jinx any mechanical device just by coming into contact with it & got a crush on Powerglide. Her voice pattern is based off Pearl from Steven Universe. * Daphne Lane (Isabelle Cornish): 1 of Miranda's classmates from the drama club. * Tobey Murphy (Nick Robinson): 1 of Miranda's classmates. * Sir Hank Alexander (Michael Caine): A professor who teaches astronomy & believes in aliens. * Verity Simone Carlo (Lindsay Ellis): A college student who likes to think she's tougher, smarter & has more guts than pretty much everyone else. * Gus Barnes (Ty Sympkins): 1 of Oliver's classmates. * Veronica Allan (Alexandra Shipp): 1 of Oliver's classmates. * Sierra (Ashlyn Madden): A college student who welcomes Courtney & Mack to their college. Her voice pattern is based off Carol Pingrey from The Loud House. * Stuart Holland (Evan Peters): 1 of Miranda's classmates in drama club. * Charlie Watson (Hailee Steinfeld): A college student & Astoria's roommate who's studying to be an mechanic. * Ricky Scott (Kodi Smit-McPhee): 1 of Oliver's classmates. * General Roger Owens (Bruce Willis): The head of N.E.S.T. that become aware of the Transformers' existence. ** Captain Lucas Miller (Tom Hardy): The field leader of N.E.S.T. ** Sergeant Jacob Foxx (Marlon Wayans): Lucas' partner at N.E.S.T. ** Captain Justin Fields (Aaron Paul): A N.E.S.T. soldier who's a strong skilled fighter & sniper despite coming off as a rookie. ** Private Nancy Ryan (Amber Heard): A young private officer who's got experience since her dad was a former military officer. * Special Agent Zachary "Zach" Lawson (Shea Whigham): 1 of 2 government agents who learned about the Transformers' existence & trying to figure out what they are doing on Earth. ** Agent Julie Cruz (Katie Holmes): Zach's partner & 1 of 2 government agents who learned about the Transformers' existence & trying to figure out what they are doing on Earth. ** Agent Ryan Jackson (Simon Pegg): The main technician of the agency. * Dr. Billy Sawyer (Charlie Day): 1 of 2 scientists working under Zach & Julie that want to learn more about the Transformers & how their technology works. ** Dr. Edward Weaver (Burn Gorman): Billy's partner & 1 of 2 scientists working under Zach & Julie that want to learn more about the Transformers & how their technology works. * Edgar Scott (Teddy Sears): A man who forms a small organization to get rid of the Transformers after 1 of their battles nearly destroyed his hometown. ** Gray Turner (Liam Hall): Edgar's associate. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series